Just Another Yaoi Story
by Akire73
Summary: Johan, Jim, O'Brien transfer to Duel Academy, forever! But, Johan and Judai might have feelings for each other this time, and everyone knows. To make it complicated, Judai and Johan are in a Atticus made competition! MAJOR Spiritshipping. T for cursing.
1. Welcome Back!

"No way Kuriboh!" Judai yelled.

"Kurii," Kuriboh stated, and disappeared.

Judai jumped out of his bed, the top bunk, and fell onto the floor. "I was so used to sleeping on the bottom bunk." He slipped on his Slifer Red jacket, and burst out of the rooms to the Obelisk Blue dorms. "Sho!" Judai called out.

"I'm in the library aniki," Sho replied. "You know the place with books and scrolls, wait, scrolls?"

Judai entered the Obelisk library and looked around for a Short blunette. "Where the fuck are you Sho? There's a reason I never come here, it's too big!"

"You've been to a different world, twice, and you call the library big?" one of the Neo-spacians said, Neos.

He ignored Neos and looked around for Sho, finally finding him surrounded by mountains of books. "Sho? What the hell are you doing?"

"It's the project that's due next week for Dueling History class, I'm finishing early so I can work a little more on predicting my opponents moves."

"Ah, shut the hell up about that useless stuff, I have better news! Johan, Jim, and O'Brien are coming back!"

"Eh, what about that other guy?"

"You still don't remember his name?"

"I never focused enough on him."

"He said he can't come, saying something about exploring the world and hung up on me."

Sho sweat dropped, "Aniki, there's something by your feet."

"Nani?" Judai looked down, and saw that vicious looking 7-foot crocodile named Karen by his feet. He jumped up onto the table, and was about to scream, when he noticed that Karen was eating a chair! Wait a minute, if Karen's here, then doesn't that mean...

"Jim! It's been a while!" Judai yelled from across the room.

"Judai! And, Karen?" Jim said, looking down at the chair eating crocodile.

"Well, as soon as Sho noticed a 7-foot crocodile by my feet, he would've thought you were here, and I don't think that there are any other crocodiles on Academy Island."

"Besides Karen, he's right," Sho commented, still working on his project.

Judai got frustrated by Sho's project. "Sho, will you stop with the project!"

"B-but it counts for twenty percent of our grade!"

"Grades, shmades, we gotta look for O'Brien and Johan!"

"Aniki, you might have A.D.D." Sho mumbled, and followed along.

"No need for that Jay'," a very familiar voice said. "We're right here."

Judai looked behind him, and saw O'Brien and Johan. Without thinking, he ran into his arms and started welcoming them back. "Uh," Sho sweat dropped.

"Uh, I didn't mean to do that! I just forgot to choke Jim to death because of that chair-eating crocodile," Judai explained. That might've been true, caused by the reason of Karen about to eat his leg again.

"Right, but, since it's the start of the year, I'll let you off, but you better watch out, I'm watching you," O'Brien said, and disappeared.

"So, uh, what dorm are you guys in?" Judai asked, clearing the subject.

"Obelisk Blue," everyone answered.

"Haha, I'm never leaving Slifer, it's just too great!"

"Oh yea Judai, Chancellor Shepard asked me to give you this message, it's on my PDA, let me get it out," Jim said.

"JUDAI YUKI! IT'S BEEN FOUR YEARS, AND YOU ARE STILL STAYING IN SLIFER?! I WILL NOT APPROVE OF THAT, AND NEITHER DOES YOUR FATHER! YOU WILL BE MOVING UP TO OBELISK, NO MATTER WHAT!"

Let's just let Judai do the stupid things, "I want some chocolate."

---

Judai, Sho, Johan and Jim were hanging out in Judai's room, before the door opened, and four men came in with boxes, and a cage. Inside the boxes, all of Judai's things were put inside, in the cage, Judai was forced inside, and then the boxers and Judai were thrown into a truck.

"Judai!" Sho called out, and the three of them followed the truck.

They ended up at the Obelisk Blue dorms, and the three staked out, only to find Dr. Crowler near them too.

"Crowler?" Johan asked.

"Well, I am part of the Obelisk Blue dorm, shouldn't I be watching why Mr. Judai Yuki is being captured and being taken to one of the rooms in Obelisk Blue?" Dr. Crowler exclaimed.

"Good point, but, don't you hate the idea that they're making Judai live in the Obelisk Blue dorms now?"

"I do, but it even seems like Obelisk Blue was made for him, doesn't it?"

"You're right, I mean, it's like calling out to him."

"Well, the trucks are gone, and that means Chancellor Shepard is having a talk with Judai, we should go in at about the time we hear Manjoume's 'No'".

And as if on cue, Manjoume screamed out. They ran in, and looked at Manjoume on his knees begging Chancellor Shepard to not let Judai's room be right next to his, then came Johan's.

"I'm sorry Manjoume, but I can't allow that! That was the only Obelisk Blue room left, you're lucky that Judai room with you!" Chancellor Shepard quickly yelled.

Immediately, Manjoume ran to his room, and then you heard the clicking of doors. "Man, and I thought he was softening up to me now," Judai exclaimed, taking a bite of a donut.

"He is, he just doesn't want to room near you," Johan said.

"Kurii,"

"Rubii" Ruby Carbuncle exclaimed.

"Ruby, just speak English again, same with you Kuriboh." Johan said.

"Finally, I thought I would die from keep saying 'Kurii'!" Kuriboh exclaimed.

"You spoke in English to me when you explained that these three were coming back to Duel Academy, did Ruby tell you that, or did you overhear Chancellor Shepard's conversation?" Judai asked Kuriboh.

"Kind of both, but mostly I heard Chancellor Shepard's conversations."

"Oh, well, that explains the slight wind I felt at times!" Chancellor Shepard yelled.

"Don't blame me," Judai said. "I am not in charge of Kuriboh."

-Asuka's dorm-

"Momoe, Junko, guess what, Johan's back!" I squealed.

"So? Isn't he in love with Judai?" Momoe asked, working on her project.

"Yea, he is, but now we can help them get rid of that hidden crush, and instead make them a couple!" Momoe dropped what she was doing, Junko froze in place.

"That's the greatest idea in the world! And you know all about the fanfics online about the 'Spiritshipping' couple."

"Isn't weird how their spirits can reveal themselves to normal people as physical duel spirits?"

"Yea, but that's off topic, Fubuki!" Asuka called, and Fubuki appeared out of nowhere in a puff of smoke.

"Whoa, I didn't know your brother was a ninja!" Junko exclaimed.

"He's not, well, I don't think he is."

"Anyway, I heard something about making someone a couple, who?" Fubuki said.

"Judai and Johan," Asuka explained.

"Ah, the Spiritshipping couple."

"Yea, the most annoying one too."

"Nani?"

"They won't admit they like each other ! I mean just come on! Judai likes Johan, Johan likes Judai, even Kuriboh knows it!"

"Will Judai Yuki, Sho Marifuji, Johan Anderson, Kenzan Tyranno, Manjoume Jun, Jim Cook, Austin O'Brien, Asuka Tenjoin, and Fubuki Tenjoin please come to the Chancellor's office?" the loudspeakers said.

--

"Fubuki, I remind you once again, that you and Asuka are going to hold a tournament that continues for the end of January to the end of February, okay?" Shepard said, his face was a fiery red, trying to explain that to Fubuki again.

"But, why me?" Fubuki asked, and everyone sweat dropped.

"Because you just volunteered!"

"Oh, I get it now, if you volunteer, that means you're the one who's going to be the one who's doing it, oh!"

Everyone sweatdropped, while Fubuki was just getting out his PDA and writing down the definition of 'volunteer'. "Even aniki's smarter than you Fubuki," Sho said, and then they walked out.

-Asuka's room-

"Fubuki's holding a tournament for a whole month?" Momoe asked.

"Yep, but Shepard wants to make sure that nothing bizarre will happen like us getting sent to another dimension and Judai becoming the Haou again, so I have to help him," Asuka said.

"I would think the same thing," Junko commented.

"If Fubiki's at least two percent dumber than Judai, I wonder what would happen if Judai, Haou, and Yubel held the tournament."

-Fantasy-

"Muahaha! As I, Yuuki Judai, am your boss for the next month, I command you all to make me fried shrimp, and the ones that taste horrible will be banished from Duel Academia!" Judai/Haou commanded, and locked Yubel's thoughts away into a cabinet.

-End Fantasy-

Everyone shuddered at the thought. "Maybe I really should help Fubuki with the tournament." Asuka said, and trotted off to her brother's dorm room.


	2. The Tournament Beginsss!

Judai was just getting settled in his Obelisk room, when Yubel started screaming at Haou for no reason. Worst of all, Judai could hear everything.

"You bastard! Why the hell did you even think about ruling Neo Space again?! The last time you tried, Neos blasted you back here!" Yubel screamed.

"I was thinking, only one kingdom for me to rule is really stupid, why not more than one? Two? Three?" Haou shouted back.

Judai's thoughts stepped in. "Maybe you guys should both shut up and rot in hell," he said aloud, obviously pissed off by the fact he was carrying three souls, and the fact that he was stuck in Obelisk now.

"But, this is hell." Haou retorted.

Judai fell back on his bed, and then heard some kind of ringing in his ears. "Okay, when did the two of you start a war?"

"Since now! And I'm going to take over your body!" Haou shouted.

"But uhm, I let you take over my body whenever I want, y'know?"

"Yea, I know that," Haou stated, trying to seem smart, when of course he really isn't.

With the war going on in Judai's mind, Judai still pissed off from being forced into the room, Johan falling asleep in the closet, Manjoume trying to seduce Asuka, life seemed pretty normal. But then, the tournament began.

"Okay," Fubuki exclaimed through the microphone. "I bought some watches online, and these will keep track of the tasks you and your partner have done. Some of those tasks will involve other teams too. And trust me, they aren't like the bio-bands, or Asuka and I would be asleep right now. So, I now have to tell you your partners, right? But, I'm busy so this board will show you your partners, ta-da!"

Neither Judai nor Johan rushed up to the board like everyone else, crushing Fubuki in the way, because they used strategy. Or, Judai's just eating some fried shrimp and Johan's asleep.

-Judai's p.o.v-

"Shrimp…" I muttered. Someone woke me up from my peaceful sleep, whoever it is, I will kill them! I opened my eyes and was face to face with Johan. Lips just centimeters from touching, until we backed away and noticed what it looked like we were doing.

"So, we're partners?" I asked, trying to forget what just happened.

"Y-yea, our first task is to try baking some sweets and then presenting it to Asuka and Fubuki," Johan said, checking his watch. "Our tasks get sent to us by watch every morning."

-End p.o.v-

"Then let's start by baking brownies!" Judai exclaimed, and the 'twins' set off to the Slifer kitchen. They thought that awkward moment was secret, but a fangirl of the Spiritshipping couple just happened to be there, with a camera, with two other girls, and a guy. (A/N: LOL, I think everyone knows who they are.)

"This, is going on the school newspaper," one of the girls said, not the one with the camera, but the back up.

"Newspaper? I was thinking of the newspaper and the site of fanfix, but why don't we do both?" the guy asked, and they happily trotted off to their rooms.

-Slifer Kitchen-

"Judai! Stop eating all the frosting!" Johan yelled.

"That's something for you to say, Mr. I'm-Too-Hungry-And-Ate-All-The-Pudding!" Judai retorted back.

"But it took us an hour to make that!"

"Yea, and there's like twenty pounds left!"

Johan stopped for a moment to think, and had some vanilla frosting thrown at his face. "Hey!"

The fight went on for a while, until the *ding* of the oven could be heard. "OH EM GEE, WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Judai yelled.

"It's only the oven," Johan sweatdropped and took out the brownies. He saw Judai eyeing them, and gave him one, "Only one."

-Asuka and Fubuki's 'room'-

"You made them bake?" Asuka asked Fubuki.

"Well, the party that we're having today has to have brownies!" Fubuki protested against Asuka.

Then, Johan and Judai walked into the room, covered in flour, powdered sugar, icing, and chocolate sprinkles. "Here!" Judai exclaimed.

"Uh, what happened to you guys?" Asuka asked, looking at the boys.

"It all happened when Judai took a brownie." Johan said, and then the two disappeared.

"Uh, where'd they go?"

"Oh, I gave them some of that appearing-disappearing thing that I have, well, mostly all of it, I got too old for all of my little 'spy gear' and gave it to them. All of it. Like, twenty boxes and Judai keeps it in one of the extra Slifer rooms where he has a key."

-That night-

"Oh my god! Who made these brownies, they're so good!" Rei exclaimed.

"I know, it's like a taste of heaven!" said Momoe.

"What? I was too busy trying these brownies I lost myself in my happy place." Junko said.

"I wonder what tomorrow's task is."

-Next day-

"So today there's a scavenger hunt instead, you have to find one of your most precious cards in the forest, don't worry, they're safe because I put them each in a bag. Now move!" Fubuki yelled, and they all ran in their own separate ways.

First, everyone had a backpack, Johan and Judai's bags had something called Pokeballs and Pokedex's that Shepard gave them, "Just don't ask" he said, and then some spy gear and clothes. Then, they checked their decks to see if Hane Kuriboh and Ruby Carbuncle were gone, and then Judai was going crazy trying to find Hane Kuriboh because in his mind, Yubel was leading him trying to find that card, unlike Johan who found his already.

"There! No there!" shouted Yubel.

"Oh my god guys, it's right there!" Johan finally roared, pointing to a rock and a plastic bag with the Hane Kuiboh card.

It was silent then. Too silent. Then, Judai wrecked the silent. Johan also wrecked the silent. Yubel hit Haou for making Judai wreck the silent.

They went up to the stage, along with Sho, Kenzan, Jim, O'Brien and Manjoume. "You guys are the winners! Just, put your hands on the podium, all of you, even Asuka and Fubuki, and count to three!" a voice said, not Fubuki's though.

"Uhm, okay?" Asuka said, and they all put their hands on the podium.

"One, two three!" they chanted, and a black hole appeared and then the gang was sucked in, and then they ended up in some town.

"Where the hell are we?" Judai asked, turning on his Duel Disk, along with everyone else.

'Judai, we're in the land of Pokemon.' Haou said. 'It's a land right near Neo Space.'

"Really? It is?"

'Yes, it is.'

"Then why didn't Neos ever tell me that?!"

All of a sudden, Neos emerged out of nowhere, in physical form. "You never asked me, and yes, we are in the land of Pokemon."

*Thud* Judai's bag fell.


End file.
